Furniture can be found in most homes. Many enjoy outdoor furniture. It is very common to see outdoor furniture that swings to enable the user to more fully relax when using the furniture. During the warmer months, many prefer shade to direct sunlight. Accordingly many outdoor swing assemblies have a canopy to shade users.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,233 to Tseng discloses a swing assembly with an adjustable canopy. The seat has a fixed back. The swing assembly includes lateral supports that interconnect via an upper cross bar and a lower cross bar. A pair of hanging supports connects the seat with the upper cross bar to allow the seat to swing.
One drawback of this swing is that the seat back is fixed so it can neither be adjusted nor folded. It may be more difficult to rest on a swing with a fixed back. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a swing that enables a user to more comfortably rest.